Tsunami
by BushidoMarimo
Summary: When the crew encounters a tsunami, it leaves trouble in its wake once it passes. The crew approaches an island and the first mate is having his doubts about his new place. Is there a bad aura there or is Zoro just over thinking?
1. The Tsunami

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. This is my first fanfic and it features my favorite character, Zoro! Hope you enjoy, I apologize if it's confusing or if any of the characters are OOC. Please Read & Review! Also, I apologize for the fact that I don't know how to separate each sections into actual chapters and that this is Rated T for swearing and violence in the future! Sorry!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! Although, I do own a lot of Zoro stuff. \\\~\\\

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Man the deck! A tsunami is approaching from 4 o'clock! The size is comparable to the Aqua Lagoona! Luffy and Zoro, do your thing!" yelled the navigator on the infamous Straw Hat crews ship.

"Yeah!" They replied as they ran to the front of the lion figurehead and faced towards the wave.

"Nami-swaaaaaan! I can help too!" Sanji said.

"But Sanji-kun! What if I will need your help?" Nami asked as she pouted.

"Yes, Nami-swan! I shall be by your side the entire time!" Sanji exclaimed as his visible eye popped into the shape of a heart. Meanwhile, Zoro and Luffy warm up to take on the tsunami.

"Oi, Luffy, is it just me or is that tsuna-thing larger than the Aqua Lagoona?" Zoro asked.

"Mm? We're you saying something Zoro? Wasn't listening, was thinking about the next party we will have on the next island." Luffy responded bluntly.

"The. Wave. Is. Bigger. Than. Aqua. Lagoona. Right?" Zoro said impatiently.

"Ooh! You mean it's a mystery wave!" Luffy said with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Na, Zoro."

"Mm? What?" Zoro responded gruffly.

"Do you think it'll join our crew if-?"

"HELL NO! LUFFY, ITS A FUCKIN WAVE. ITS NOT EVEN ALIVE!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Captain-San, Swordsman-San, the tsunami is coming in one minute." Robin said over the megaphone.

"Yosh!" They exclaimed as they readied themselves for battle...with a wave.

"I-I-I think I will just stay o-over here..." Usopp commented as he went into the kitchen.

"Ow! This wave is SUPER big!" Franky yelled as he struck his famous pose. As the wave neared closer, the crew began to realize that not only was this tsunami huge, it had filthy water carrying trees and other natural things, even chunks of buildings.

Zoro and Luffy braced themselves. "1,080 pound-" "Gomu Gomu no-" "CANON!" They yelled in unison. The impact of the blast shot forward, hitting the wave full on before creating a humongous hole through the gaping body of water.

"Franky!" Luffy commanded as he and Zoro landed back down on the deck.

"Right! Coup de Burst!" And with those words, the Thousand Sunny rocketed through the wave and appeared on the other side of the tsunami, where all they could see was the flat ocean with the sunset on the background.

"Man, aren't we lucky we have some major powerhouses on this ship? If we didn't have you guys, we would've all died a watery death." Usopp said.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! That wave was so big, my eyes popped out of my skull! Ah! But I have no eyes! Yohohohohohohoho!" Brook exclaimed.

"Shut up Brook." Said the crew as they all sweat dropped.

"My my! How harsh!" Brook exclaimed as he laughed once again. The crew soon joined in and they all went inside. After all, beating a wave was a lot of work. Now, they were all hungry. As Sanji prepared dinner, everyone was at the table waiting. Not patiently, mind you, after all, this is the Straw Hat Crew. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were all dancing with chopsticks wedged between their noses and lower lips. Brook was sitting in a corner, muttering about how he 'doesn't have any lips, yohohoho'. Nami and Robin were discussing the strange tsunami and Zoro...well...Zoro was sleeping.

"Dinner is served, maladies. Here is your lobster bisque with garlic bread, Nami-swan; and for you Robin-Chan, you get a lobster bisque as well, with some garlic bread." Sanji explained with flared nostrils as he served both women.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun!" Nami said as she winked at him.

"Thank you, Cook-San." Robin said with a smile.

"My pleasure! I am a man made to serve all women of the earth! I am a slave to love!" Sanji exclaimed as he shaped his hands into a heart.

"Tch. Petty." Zoro grumbled with his eyes shut.

"Eh?! What was that Marimo?!"

"I said, 'petty' you stupid aho love cook!" Zoro said back. This soon broke into a fight. The fight quickly escalated and quickly receded after a certain captain tried to steal Zoro's food. Thus, another day for the Straw Hat Crew. The men retreated into their shared cabin while the women went into theirs. Zoro stood still on deck, waiting for the sound of the doors closing before going up into the weightlifting room. He sighed and ruffled his own hair as he watched the sea. Nothing happening so far... He yawned and stretched his back, cracking his spine. He sighed in satisfaction before setting down his swords. Zoro quickly strips his shirt off, exposing his bare skin to the cool air in the room. He shivered before picking up a two ton weight. Then, he began to get to work. After two hours, he relaxed on the couch and looked out into sea, which is when he saw an island. Shit. Should I wake them up? Meh, might as well. Zoro thought with a shrug as he walked over to the intercom.

"Oi! You lazy asses! There's an island up ahead."

"Zoro! What the hell are you doing?! It's like, 2 am! We need our sleep!" Nami yelled at him as she came up onto deck.

"Island?! Shishishi! Can we explore?" Luffy asked as he exploded out from the men's cabin. The rest of the crew were grumbling and tired.

"Captain-San, it's too early right now, wouldn't you rather go in 5 hours? When you have more energy to explore?" Robin asked. Luffy moped for a few seconds before eventually agreeing.

"But I wanna sleep out here on deck as competition." Luffy explained.

"Competition? What competition?" Nami asked.

"Navigator-San, I think Captain-San means 'compensation'." Robin said with a giggle.

"Mm...okay Luffy. But I am sleeping inside. It's too cold out here and-"

"Nope! Everyone sleeps out here tonight! Captains orders!"

"Ehhhhhh?!" The crew exclaimed. Robin giggled again as everyone retreated back into their rooms to get their stuff. They all had their usual circle of whom sleeps near whom. Of course, Sanji being Sanji, wanted to sleep in between Robin and Nami. He was quickly removed after being knocked out by a certain redheads punch to the skull. Zoro laughed from the watchtower as Sanji's limp body was placed in between Franky and Brook. What a surprise he'll get... Zoro felt his eyelids start to close, and he drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Zoro woke up, one eyelid opening. After all, he only did have one eye. The sun was shining straight through the bars...? Wait, I don't remember there being bars on the ship. He was suddenly wide awake. He looked around the room to see that he wasn't on the ship, he was in a cell. A prison cell to be precise.

"The fuck? When'd I get here?" He asked. Seeing that there was no one to answer him, he shrugged.

"You idiot, ya got captured."

"Snail brow? Where're you?" Zoro asked.

"Hah. Shithead, look at you. Pathetic. See what happens when you put trust in people?" Sanji stated.

"The hell are you talking about? Where's everyone else?"

"They're all waiting for their turn to get a good kick or two in before you get sent off to get executed." Sanji grinned. But it wasn't filled with happiness, it was filled with malice and hatred.

"Hah. You must be joking, me, get hurt by you guys? Impossible." Zoro said with a laugh. Something struck him on the jaw, effectively breaking it and scorching it with a burning heat. His vision blurred quickly as the object went back to its original place. Woah. What the hell was that? Once Zoro's vision came back to normal, his jaw was slack, bleeding, bruised, and burned. In a split second, realization slapped him across the face.

"Culy bow, wash tha you?" Zoro asked through his broken jaw.

"Of course it was me dipshit. Do you see anything else? God, I knew we should've left you as soon as Mihawk nearly split you in half, but no. Nami-swan said we should keep you just in case of you getting a bounty so she can earn all the money. She's brilliant, my Nami-San." Sanji sighed as this cigarette puffed out smoke in the form of hearts.

"Tha wish can go tuh hell." Zoro said.

"What did you call Nami-San?! A witch?!" Another kick, this time, to the stomach. Zoro felt all his air escape his muscular build as he slumped down, as far as the chain would let him before gasping for air. Blood splattered the sides of his mouth and spilled out of his nose. Earning him a nice irony smell. Zoro's right ear twitched as he realized more people were filling in through the room. His chest burned a bit and his jaw was no better but he tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Mm...is that blood?"

"I have no blood yohohoho...but he does."

"He will be well taught once I am finished."

"What if he g-gets l-loose?"

"Super nice jaw bro."

"Shishishi...silly Zoro, you shouldn't have trusted us. You're so stupid. Shishishi." Zoro lifted his head.

"You guysh? Whash goin on?" A punch to his stomach, he felt three of his ribs break as the rubbery fist dug into his skin. He coughed, but not only air came out, dark globs of blood spilled from his mouth painting the area in front of him with a dark red.

"Zoro, did you honestly think that we would ever need you? Sure you are a swordsman, but you aren't the best, and you can be replaced. See all the people in front of you? They can't be, we need them. They were all in on the plan to ship you off once you got a nice sum on your head." Luffy said.

"Heh. Whath aw you talking 'bout? Thethe guyth? I am a pawt of this crew. This mutht be your kind of sick joke." Zoro chuckled. But that's when the attacks started. It was agonizing. The pain. Everything was hurting, especially since he was chained, he couldn't even defend himself. His body, oh his muscular body, mangled, beaten, broken, destroyed. He lashed out with every chance he got, trying to bite his way out of it. It wasn't working. He panicked.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Zoro's eyelid fluttered open. He gasped. He looked around the room to find he was still in the Observatory. Sweat covered his face and his upper body. His heart racing. He looked around the room to see that he was alone. What the hell? What the fuck happened? He sat up, his chest heaving, and walked towards the window to check on the crew. It was about 7 o'clock. As he walked towards the window, the hatch to the door bust open. He spun around, leapt for his swords and quickly unsheathed one. His grip on the handle loosened as he realized it was Luffy.

"Yo! Wanna go explore now?" He said as he bounced up and down.

"O-oh. No, not right now, we haven't eaten breakfast yet." Zoro said nervously. Luffy sensed his nervousness.

"Oi, Zoro, something wrong?" Luffy's face twisted into a face of concern.

"No, just a little, um, tired. Yeah, just a little tired." Zoro said with a nervous laugh. Luffy joined in and they left it at that. They both traveled down the net. Not even traveling but 'rocketing' to their next destination through the window. If you listen closely, you can almost hear Zoro yelling at Luffy not to do it and the unceremonial crash at the end of the journey. Followed by Franky yelling at them for breaking the window and door, followed by Nami smacking them on the head for being idiots, followed by Sanji hurling insults at how stupid the Marimo was, followed by Chopper asking if everyone was okay. All the while, Usopp, Robin, and Brook just watched. Thus, breakfast had begun.

"Sanji! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!" Chanted Luffy, Usopp, and Brook.

"Shut up and wait! It is almost ready! Jeez, just sit down and well...SIT THERE!" Sanji yelled back. The said trio sighed and sat there muttering under their breath.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Breakfast is almost ready for you wonderful women!" Sanji exclaimed as his nostrils flared and his eyes turned into hearts.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun!" Nami responded as Robin just chuckled.

"Eat up you little shits." Sanji said as he turned to the rest of the crew, throwing down the food prepared for them. Food went flying across the table, rubber limbs as the source of the food flying, there was laughing, giggling, dancing, storytelling, etc. You know, a regular Straw Hat breakfast.

Once all of their stomachs had been satisfied, they all put on proper clothing for exploring the new island. Sanji packed their lunches, Luffy almost shooting off the ship, Robin and Nami talking about the geography, Franky and Usopp creating some nets for the crew, Brook playing a song on his violin, and Zoro was sleeping. Although, he wasn't really sleeping, he couldn't. There was an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. The island had a strange aura around it. Depressed, dead, and dark. He decided it would be best to push that feeling down. Deep down.


	2. Nightmare

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, so this is Chapter Two! Just wanted to add a new chapter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, I wish I did. It would be fun... T-T

* * *

Zoro woke up, one eyelid opening. After all, he only did have one eye. The sun was shining straight through the bars...? Wait, I don't remember there being bars on the ship. He was suddenly wide awake. He looked around the room to see that he wasn't on the ship, he was in a cell. A prison cell to be precise.

"The fuck? When'd I get here?" He asked. Seeing that there was no one to answer him, he shrugged.

"You idiot, ya got captured."

"Snail brow? Where're you?" Zoro asked.

"Hah. Shithead, look at you. Pathetic. See what happens when you put trust in people?" Sanji stated.

"The hell are you talking about? Where's everyone else?"

"They're all waiting for their turn to get a good kick or two in before you get sent off to get executed." Sanji grinned. But it wasn't filled with happiness, it was filled with malice and hatred.

"Hah. You must be joking, me, get hurt by you guys? Impossible." Zoro said with a laugh. Something struck him on the jaw, effectively breaking it and scorching it with a burning heat. His vision blurred quickly as the object went back to its original place. Woah. What the hell was that? Once Zoro's vision came back to normal, his jaw was slack, bleeding, bruised, and burned. In a split second, realization slapped him across the face.

"Culy bow, wash tha you?" Zoro asked through his broken jaw.

"Of course it was me dipshit. Do you see anything else? God, I knew we should've left you as soon as Mihawk nearly split you in half, but no. Nami-swan said we should keep you just in case of you getting a bounty so she can earn all the money. She's brilliant, my Nami-San." Sanji sighed as this cigarette puffed out smoke in the form of hearts.

"Tha wish can go tuh hell." Zoro said.

"What did you call Nami-San?! A witch?!" Another kick, this time, to the stomach. Zoro felt all his air escape his muscular build as he slumped down, as far as the chain would let him before gasping for air. Blood splattered the sides of his mouth and spilled out of his nose. Earning him a nice irony smell. Zoro's right ear twitched as he realized more people were filling in through the room. His chest burned a bit and his jaw was no better but he tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Mm...is that blood?"

"I have no blood yohohoho...but he does."

"He will be well taught once I am finished."

"What if he g-gets l-loose?"

"Super nice jaw bro."

"Shishishi...silly Zoro, you shouldn't have trusted us. You're so stupid. Shishishi." Zoro lifted his head.

"You guysh? Whash goin on? (You guys? What's going on?)" A punch to his stomach, he felt three of his ribs break as the rubbery fist dug into his skin. He coughed, but not only air came out, dark globs of blood spilled from his mouth painting the area in front of him with a dark red.

"Zoro, did you honestly think that we would ever need you? Sure you are a swordsman, but you aren't the best, and you can be replaced. See all the people in front of you? They can't be, we need them. They were all in on the plan to ship you off once you got a nice sum on your head." Luffy said.

"Heh. Whath aw you talking 'bout? Thethe guyth? I am a pawt of this crew. This mutht be your kind of sick joke. (Heh. What are you talking about? These guys? I am a part of this crew. This must be your kind of sick joke)" Zoro chuckled.

But that's when the attacks started. It was agonizing. The pain. Everything was hurting. Usually, these things wouldn't hurt, but these physical injuries did hurt, they were different...they were from the crew. His body, oh his muscular body, mangled, beaten, broken, destroyed. He lashed out with every chance he got, trying to bite his way out of it. It wasn't working. The pain kept spreading throughout his entire body, eating away at his consciousness. He held on as long as he could, and the punches and kicks and lightning bolts finally came to a halt. Zoro forces his neck to lift his heavy head to see what kept them from beating him unconscious. A girl, standing in the way between Zoro and his deranged crew.

"Thankth...(thanks)" he said, and then promptly passed out.


End file.
